


Escaping the Darkness

by DarkUniverse



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUniverse/pseuds/DarkUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness. Regrets. Loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A real summary would have just revealed too much since the whole one-shot is 300 words long. This came out of a challenge from my best friend that went something like this: Crossover (Avengers x Star Trek); 300 words on the dot...so, yeah. Hope y'all like it! :D

Darkness – it was his only friend. Everything he had left. He was all alone, floating in a cold void, surrounded by nothing but black…and his regrets. And he had too many to count.

He had thought he was a part of something, he’d thought he had a family, but it had all been a lie. The only people he had ever cared for had been created…from his own DNA. So he wasn’t _made_ like the rest of them – he was _born_ this way. However, the origins of his abilities remained unknown to him.

And all his knowledge and superiority couldn’t help him now. He was a prisoner in his own mind, locked in an eternal nightmare created by his own subconscious, tortured by all the emotions that filled the abyss he was trapped in. Raw guilt burned his insides, while loneliness spread like ice through his bones. Anger was acid coursing through his veins, betrayal steel blades piercing his heart.

He knew nothing about his past, not even who he truly was. He had no real memories. But nothing mattered to him anymore. Everything he ever cared for was lost and all that was left was everlasting emptiness.

0.0.0

Time was irrelevant. He no longer knew how long he had been frozen in this state – dead, yet alive.

0.0.0

Bright light suddenly exploded in the darkness, blinding him. It spread like wildfire, wrapping around him. It wasn’t violent or painful like he expected. Instead it warmed him, melting the ice around his heart and mending his scars. When the light faded, his senses exploded. He could suddenly see the world, hear and smell everything around him.

A pale face appeared before him, emerald green staring down at him with worry and happiness.

“I found you at last,” Loki said softly, “my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update:  
> Disclaimer: Naturally, I don't own either Avengers or Star Trek. I always forget to write a disclaimer...


End file.
